Patroka's Predilections
Patroka's Predilections is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at the Verde Carpentry Workshop in the Leftherian Archipelago. It features a conversation between Patroka, her Driver, Mythra and Akhos. Viewing this Heart-to-Heart unlocks Patroka's Lv. 4 Sanguine Steel Battle Skill. Dialogue Patroka :"Hey, you've gathered a pretty good bunch of firewood there. We should be able to cook some pretty tasty rice with this." Mythra :"Cook... rice?" Patroka :"Well, yeah. That's why I asked you to gather firewood and find me a place for a campfire." Patroka's Driver |-|Rex= : :"What are we cooking rice for?" |-|Nia= : :"What're we cooking rice for?" |-|Morag= : :"For what reason are we cooking rice?" |-|Zeke= : :"And what's all this rice cooking for?" Patroka :"What do you think it's for, genius? To eat, of course! Hey Akhos, you got everything ready?" Akhos :"Yes, yes.. I have the equipment, the spices and the script right here." Mythra :"Huh? Wait, is Akhos doing the cooking? What about you, Patroka?" Patroka :"Heheh... I'm here for the eating!" Mythra :"Right. Of course you are. Why did I even ask." Akhos :"There's no point expecting my sister to be able to cook. Outside of weapon collecting and tidying up, she has no skills whatsoever." Patroka :"Shaddup, you. Less mouthing off and more rice cooking!" Akhos :"Yes, yes... Why must I be cursed with such a domineering sister? Though some would say that's her best quality." Option 1 (Patroka Trust +1000) Patroka's Driver |-|Rex= : :"So what, are we eating... just rice?" |-|Nia= : :"Uh, are we eating just rice? That's it?" |-|Morag= : :"Is this meal to consist of rice alone?" |-|Zeke= : :"So we're having just rice? That's it?" Mythra :"Good point. Rice on its own is hardly a proper meal." Patroka :"Oh, Mythra. You're such a child sometimes. Akhos, have you got the you-know-what?" Akhos :"But of course. Right here." Patroka :"Ooh yes, this is what I'm talking about! Pickled to perfection!" Mythra :"What are these things?" Patroka :"Pickled plums!" Patroka's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Pickled... plums? So they're edible... are they?" |-|Nia= : :"Pickled what? Never heard of those before." |-|Morag= : :"Pickled plums..? What are those, exactly? Some kind of confection?" |-|Zeke= : :"Pickled wha..? Never heard of them. Are they for eating?" Akhos :"They are a kind of fruit, soaked over time in a saline solution." Patroka :"What we do is, we wrap them up in the sticky rice and make rice balls. When the rice is freshly cooked, they taste amazing!" Mythra :"Rice balls I've heard of, but are these shriveled things really edible?" Patroka :"Trust me, they're good. Wanna try one?" Mythra :"Ew, it's all soft and squishy...Guehhhh! That's sour! Water! Get me some water! Quick!" :"What ARE these things?! Are you sure they're meant to be edible?! Are you trying to poison me?!" Patroka :"Ahahahahah! Nah, they're not poisonous." Akhos :"As it happens, they are rather healthy. They have antibacterial properties." Patroka :"Huh? Am I really the only one who appreciates the finer tastes in life? Freshly cooked rice balls with pickled plums, under the open sky... What could be better?! How 'bout you, Driver? You'll have one, right?" Option 2 (Patroka Trust +900) Patroka's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Did you say she's good at... tidying up?" |-|Nia= : :"Hang on, she's good at tidying up?" |-|Morag= : :"Did you say she is good at tidying up?" |-|Zeke= : :"Um, what was that about tidying up?" Patroka :"What's that face for? Does it surprise you that tidying up is a skill of mine?" Mythra :"Well, um, frankly, yeah." Patroka :"And what's that supposed to mean?! So what if I'm a tidy person?!" Akhos :"Calm down, my dear Patroka. This may surprise you all, but my sister is actually quite the orderly type. She claims it irritates her to no end when things are left out of place. She even lines up all the weapons she collects in order of size. She's a real sticker for these things." Mythra :"Listen, Patroka. Isn't it weird to be obsessive like that when you're so... um... crude?" Patroka :"Excuse me?! If it's a fight you're after, I'll give you one! Oh, wait. I get it. I know what this is about. You're the catastrophically untidy type, aren't you?" Mythra :"I... I have no idea what you're t-talking about!" Patroka :"Ohhhh yeah, I know your type. You act all cute, but at home you turn every room into a den of trash. Yeah, people like that are the worst. My Driver will agree with me on that one - right?" Patroka's Driver |-|Rex= : :"What? Um, I... I guess... I do prefer people to tidy up after themselves..." |-|Nia= : :"Well, no one likes a messy type. Not that I can exactly talk on that front." |-|Morag= : :"I must say I agree. A lack of organization in one's day-to-day life is a sign of a troubled mind." |-|Zeke= : :"Well, yeah, I guess... I'd probably be keener on a girl who could clean up after herself." Mythra :"Sh-shut up! Don't answer the question seriously!" Patroka :"So, Mythra. Ready to admit who's in the wrong here? If you apologize now, I might be willing to give you a few tidiness pointers!" Mythra :"Not in a million years!" Patroka :"Ahahahah! Well, don't come crying to me when Rex gives up on you!" Mythra :"Grrr..." Category:Leftherian Archipelago Heart-to-Hearts Category:Patroka Heart-to-Hearts Category:Mythra Heart-to-Hearts Category:Akhos Heart-to-Hearts Category:XC2 DLC Heart-to-Hearts